


Locked in your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist!Mickey, Fluff, I really suck at this tag thing, Love, M/M, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey got a note on his locker every single day since he got back from Juvie. He didn't pay much attention to it until he realised who was putting them there and now he has to decide what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I suck at summaries and my English is still bad. This is a multi-chaptered story, I hope you'll like it.   
So here's the first chapter ! I know it's short and nothing really happens here but it's just to put a little context to the story. I hope you'll like it.   
Enjoy :)

The notes started appearing in his locker three weeks ago when Mickey got out of juvie and he had no idea who they were from. Probably an idiot who was pranking him. At first he was annoyed with them and didn’t even bother reading them but with time he started looking foward to getting a new note everyday. They were all different. Sometimes a poem, sometimes just a few words to tell him to have a great day and sometimes compliments. A lot of them were about his hair, just like if this person was obsessed with Mickey’s haircut. 

Every note was different, he never got the same two days in a row but today was different. There was no note yet in his locker. It never happened before, Mickey was disappointed but he wasn’t showing it. He kept a neutral look on his face just like everytime he was in this stupid highschool. These notes were the reason why he still came back here instead of dropping out. 

After he got out of juvie he planned on going back just a few days so he could get some money back from people who owed him but after a week he decided to stay. At first it was curiosity, he needed to know who was the fucker who pretented to have a crush on him. Then it was fear, he quickly realised that the person putting them in his locker was a boy after a note about something that happened in the boy’s locker room. Either this person knew he was into guys or he was stupid enough to hit on a guy who was supposed to be gay. In the end he stayed because the notes made him happy and school was actually a good way to stay out of his house without getting into trouble. 

Mickey stayed at his locker a little too long and was already late to class so instead of going and being lectured by his teacher he decided to stay there and hide until he saw who was his locker boy. That’s how he decided to call him, it was cute and romantic but Mickey would never admit that out loud. 

He always dreamed to be in a relationship with a loving guy, have his own family and maybe a good job. He was even thinking of going to college now. He was smart enough and he would do anything to get out of the south side and get away from his father. He won’t make the same mistakes as his brothers. He wanted a good life and he was determinate to have it. Maybe he’ll take Mandy with him too, they were in the same grade now since he got held back. It was the perfect dream for him. 

He was lost on his thought when he saw a bit of red haid in the direction of his locker. The guy stayed here a few second then run to his next class, or at least that’s what he did according to Mickey. He didn’t move from his spot. What the fuck was going on ? Ian Gallagher was the one putting notes in his locker ? Why ? The guy was his sister’s best friend. He didn’t knew him well, they only talked when they had to. He saw the worst of Mickey, he saw all the times he refused to clean himself, all the times he got mad and yelled for no reason, all the times he went back home covered in blood. He even saw Mickey getting hit by his own father for fuck sake. 

Mickey walked back to his locker to see Ian’s note. This didn’t made sense at all. Mickey was pretty sure now that Ian was playing him, maybe itw as Mandy’s idea ? But no. His sister won’t be that cruel. She was the only one who knew Mickey was gay and she would never tell his secret to anyone, even her best friend. So what ? He had a crush on him ? Why ? This was the question who keep being replayed in Mickey’s mind. Why. W. H. Y. 

After making sure for the third time that he was alone he finally took the piece of paper out of his locker and read it "I think I am falling more and more for you and I’m terrifed.". It was cute, Mickey didn’t have another word to describe it. His heart started beating faster and he felt his cheeks getting hot but his face was still neutral.  
Fuck. What was he supposed to do now ? Confront Gallgher ? But to tell him what ? « Hey I saw you putting these notes in my locker and I think it’s cute but you can’t know that I am gay so I have to act like if I was disgusted and beat the shit out of you » ? No. He couldn’t do that. He could never hurt Ian. He really cared about him, even before knowing that he was the one putting the notes in here. If he was honest, which didn’t happened a lot when he was talking about guys, he actually liked Gallagher. He never judge Mickey, never made fun of him and never acted like he was afraid of him. From the very beginning Ian always treated Mickey kindly and the blue eyed boy couldn’t deny the fact that he was actually grateful for it. 

He wasn’t going to talk to Ian about this. He didn’t wanted the notes to stop so instead he was going to act like nothing happened until he decided what to do. Mickey took the note, put it in his bag and started walking to his next class with a little smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. You'll probably notice this but this chapter is written better than the last one. This is all thanks to Iris (cloudygallavich on twitter). She went through the chapter after I wrote it and corrected all my spelling mistake. She also added a few things to the chapter and changed the way some sentece were written which made it a lot better. 
> 
> Anyway she is amazing and I will probably never stop thanking her for that. Now I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. :)

Three weeks had passed and Mickey still didn’t know what to do about the Ian situation. He kept getting a note every single day and stored them all in his room, in a journal that he put under his bed. He was confused. This was going on for too long and Ian hadn’t tried to approach him or hint that he was the one giving him those notes. Was he too shy? Or perhaps he was afraid of Mickey? Perhaps he should try to make it more obvious that he liked getting those notes? He just didn't know.

Mickey didn’t really have time to think more about it. He was too caught up with school: he missed too many things and had to work more than anyone else if he wanted to graduate high school one day. From everyone else's point of view, Mickey didn’t give a shit about school. No one ever saw him doing any work and he never tried to participate in class. But the truth was that Mickey was working extremely hard to get good grades. He spent most of his nights doing homework and thinking more and more about his future. It wasn’t just the notes anymore that made him go to school – he actually liked going there now. 

He never thought he would want to strive for another, better life, or even that he had any chances to do so. He always thought about himself as a loser, as the south side trash everyone thought that they knew he was. But something was giving him hope. He didn’t know what exactly, but it was still there. 

While getting his life back on track, Mickey realised that his father’s disappearances were becoming more and more extensive. His last run went on for four weeks and he only stayed home for a few days after that. Then he went back on a run, and wasn’t planning to come home for at least two more months. 

Honestly, the Milkovich siblings were really happy about that. They all hated their father. Terry Milkovich was probably the worst person they knew: he didn’t hesitate to hit his children or make their lives a living hell. So when he wasn’t home, everything felt better for them. They all suffered through Terry’s anger differently, but it was bad for all of them. That explained why they were all so close. 

But for Mickey, the one who mattered the most was Mandy. Since their mom ran away, it was just the two of them against the world. They never showed it in front of anyone but they always had each other’s back. Mickey never cared about anyone as much as he cared about his sister. That probably explained why they had spent so much time together lately. 

That, but also the fact that Ian was always around Mandy. The redhead spend almost all of his free time in the Milkovich house with Mandy, and Mickey wasn't going to lie, he really liked that. Ian was only there for Mandy but that didn’t stop Mickey from spending most of his spare time with them. They became closer as time passed, and Ian started to become less shy around Mickey. 

It was funny if you think about it. Ian wasn’t the small, skinny, ginger boy he was two years ago when he started hanging out with Mandy. He looked less like a kid and so much more confident now. That was probably because he gained a lot of muscle in those two years; everyone noticed that. Not just Mickey. Or, at least that’s what the blue eyed boy told himself. So yeah, seeing him acting shy around Mickey was still a little bit strange for him, but he wasn’t complaining. At least the younger wasn’t running away and Mickey knew that Ian liked him so everything was okay.

It was one of those days again. Ian had spent the whole day with Mandy and Mickey talking, playing video games and doing anything but their homework. They knew they should probably stop procrastinating but they were just too lazy to move from the couch. That was until their stomachs started screaming from hunger. Believe it or not, doing nothing all day long made them unbelievably hungry and tired. 

« We should have dinner at my house tonight. » Ian abruptly suggested.   
« I keep coming here and stealing all your food, it’s time to change that. We can have have dinner with my family if you want? » 

Ian barely had the time to finish his sentence, Mandy was already screaming a loud « Yes!!! »  
She loved having dinner with the Gallaghers. She felt like a part of the family and Mickey envied her for that. As much as he wanted to, he was never able fit in with them, let alone have dinner with them. Secretly, he wished he could. He guessed that he was going to eat dinner alone tonight, but as long as his sister was having a good time he wouldn’t complain. She deserved that. 

As if the redhead was able to read his mind, he turned to look at Mickey with a questioning look. « You’re coming too, right? »

Mickey wasn’t expecting this. To be honest, he had thought the invitation was for Mandy alone and not him. Ian may have liked him but it most definitely wasn’t the case for the rest of the Gallagher family, so why would he invite him? 

« You want me to come? » He kicked himself internally when he sounded more surprised than he would have lliked. He really wasn’t expecting the invite.

« Of course I want you to come! You’re my friend too, and it’ll be fun. I mean, we are friends, right? »

Ian paused, a blush rising on his cheeks. « You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. » 

Fuck, Ian was really cute when he was all shy and blushing like that. It was hard for Mickey to hide the little smile he had and his own, embarrassing blushing.

He didn’t let himself enjoy this moment too much; Mandy was still there and watching them. He needed to play it cool.

« Of course we are. And I want to come, I’m not going to say no to free dinner. Especially if Mandy isn’t cooking, at least there's no chance of me getting fucking sick at the end of it. » Mickey smirked playfully.

« Shut up, dumbass, my cooking skills are great! » Mandy retorted. « How about you try to cook for yourself before talking? » 

The two siblings continued their small fight and Ian looked more than happy to watch them like that. Mickey was happy too. He was nervous as fuck and really hoped that nothing would ruin the little peace he had now. He though things would probably be okay, though.

After that, Ian left to help his sister with dinner and inform her that his friends were coming over. Mickey took a shower and looked around for something nice to wear, but he couldn’t find anything good enough. He needed Mandy’s help but he was too stubborn to ask. The last thing he wanted was his for sister to know he had a crush on her best friend. 

He wondered if Mandy knew that Ian liked him too. If she did, she never mentioned anything about it. Maybe she knew about the notes and was helping Ian with them? Or maybe she didn’t know anything about it at all? It would probably be awkward for Ian to tell her he had a crush on her brother. So Mickey came to the conclusion that Mandy didn’t know anything about it, and, honestly, it was better that way.

Mickey loved his sister and trusted her with anything, he really did, but he knew that telling her about his feelings for Ian wasn’t a good idea. She knew that he was gay, and she was the only one who did so Mickey knew he could talk to her, but he also knew that she would pressure him to do something about it and he wasn’t ready yet. He needed a little bit more time before deciding what to do. 

He finished getting ready after another ten minutes and left his room to join his sister in the living room. He was still nervous but was planning to have a good night. And maybe being with Ian’s family could give him the courage to talk to Ian about the notes?


End file.
